


Bomb It [Law & Reader]

by burntpancake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntpancake/pseuds/burntpancake
Summary: You suddenly remembered about a game that you used to play when you were young and wanted to play it again with your childhood friend, Trafalgar Law.





	Bomb It [Law & Reader]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alofia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alofia).



You had invited Law over at your place to hang out. Whenever you do this, he usually shows an annoyed expression and points out that he would much rather go home, but no matter how much he complains, he comes anyway. This is a common occurrence between you two since you both knew each other for so long and were practically childhood best friends and though he never admitted it, he liked hanging out with you.

At your place, movies and playing games were the usual. You'd always enjoy inviting Law over because whenever he visits, he never fails to bring some of your favourite snacks. You've told him several times that it was fine for him not to bring anything but he insists because he thinks it is rude not to. 

As you were both chatting and enjoying the snacks he brought, you suddenly remembered something from your past, that you loudly reminisced about it; the nostalgia giving you a ticklish feeling that it left you grinning to yourself. "You look creepy." Law's voice breaks you from your trip down memory lane and you look at him with a frown. "Excuse me?" you said with a huff. He smiled a bit and chuckled as you made your way to your computer. He eyed you as you started typing something on your web browser. "What are you doing?" he asked with wonder, seeing as you went to an old gaming website that is practically never been talked about since the 90s. "Well, remember that game I played a while back?" you said, not taking your eyes off the screen. "I remember.", "I suddenly thought of it and I missed it and I shall play it." you declared, looking for the cute icon with name Bomb It 5; and you started up the game with a smile. You looked at Law and his eyes widened in confusion, "It has a two-player option." you grinned as you patted the seat next to you, motioning him to join in.

-

"What the hell is this?" Law could only say as he stared at the main screen, a cutesy pink game with sparkles and candy on it. You could only laugh at his reaction, "Don't judge a game by its cover.", you said before starting the game; setting it to two players and "How much difficulty you want it? You know, for your first playthrough." you asked looking towards Law and he could only give you a smug look, "Put it on the hardest, I can play any game." You could've sworn you saw his nose got a tad bit longer, "Alright.", you said while setting it to the hardest mode possible. In the character selection, he didn't think twice and picked the black robot. You looked at him asking why and his reply was glorious, "Because there's a pirate costume." he said, matter-of-factly, as he pointed to the pirate hat and matching top; his love for pirates is one of the things you love about him but you don't dare tell him that. Stopping yourself from laughing you settled with the green robot with pigtails, you gave Law a 'What?' look when you heard him chuckling. "Nothing, I think it's cute, it suits you." He said covering his mouth and looking to his side, your eyes widened and a grin painted on your lips, "Oh really? You think I'm cute?" you teased and you could see his ears turning red. "Ya! Just start the game!", still giggling and smiling to yourself you clicked the start button.

Minutes into the game and he was already dead, Law apparently died by getting stuck in between his bomb and a wall, you stifled a giggle as you continued on, earning a glare from Law sitting beside you, and you reached victorious. You lightly clapped to your victory and stopped when you heard, "Again." Law muttered, his eyes focused. You nodded and started another round, he lived longer in this game and he managed to get a laser gun with two shots in. He chased after the AIs and fired at them, missing both shots. Patting his back, you smiled and pointed to a super hammer on the screen, "Get that." and he did. He managed to get one AI with the hammer and he danced with joy on the seat beside you, he was pointing at the spot where the last AI had died and looked at you. "Good job." you said smiling, and he crossed his arms and gave out a content huff, "Told you, I'm good at any game." You just rolled your eyes and continued and as Law was about to take his controls, he died. He apparently left his character standing on a crocodile. "Wipe that grin off your face right now." you heard him bellow from your right and you didn't realize you were smiling. You again finished the game victorious, imitating the dance that Law did a moment ago and you just heard him clicked his tongue. "Whatever, this is a child's game," Law said sitting back. "Says the one who can't even finish one round alive," you replied, a triumphant look on your face. "Fine, I'll prove you wrong." Both of you, once again, started another round. He blew off one AI and both of you were now hunting down the last one. At the last of moments, he managed to procure a star and you could only cheer for him as he chased after the AI. "There! Go Traffy! Turn left!" both of you staring at Law's black robot. Finally letting out a breath when he managed to finish off the last AI with the star. "Hah! Told you!" His smiled so wide and looked at you. "Amazing Trafalgar! You did it!" you said with enthusiasm and watched as his head practically grew large in power. "I'm a pro," he said, and you were clapping and copying sounds from an audience cheer.

"Now, let's eat. I'm famished. What do you want?" he said standing up and heading for the kitchen. "I want sandwiches, Traffy~" you said in a playful tone and could only laugh when you heard, "Ya, no bread allowed."

So you went and continued the rest of the day watching a movie on the couch with popcorn and a thick blanket wrapped around the two of you. His proud face and how he would brag about how he finished the last AI was going on and on, "Yes, yes, you did awesome," you could only smile and listen to him as you both watch the movie. Seeing his childish behaviour made you happy and that you just decided to keep a little something to yourself.

That the last round was in Easy mode.


End file.
